Pedophile
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Saat Kris tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun bernama Huang Zi Tao. KrisTao Fic Oneshoot. Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao


**Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Rating : T aman**

**Genre : Humor and Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), YAOI atau BOYS LOVE, Alur Gak Jelas, Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Saat Kris Wu jatuh cinta pada seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun bernama Huang Zi Tao.**

**-XOXO-**

**Yang gak suka ff YAOI atau Pair KrisTao dilarang keras membaca ff ini!**

**-XOXO-**

**Pedophile**

Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah di kota Vancouver, Canada. Kehangatan dari sinar mentari menyelimuti penduduk kota tersebut. Dimana semua penduduk tengah menikmati hari libur mereka dengan bercengkrama bersama keluarga, berlibur keluar kota dan lain sebagainya. Tidak terkecuali bagi sesosok lelaki tampan bersurai pirang cerah bernama Kevin Wu aka Kris Wu dengan nama Chinese Wu Yifan. Sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang berstatus sebagai Dosen di Vancouver Island University itu sedang meluangkan waktu santai paginya di sebuah café favoritnya. Sebuah café bergaya arsitektur kuno klasik abad pertengahan berukuran minimalis namun sangat nyaman dijadikan tempat bersantai.

Dengan pakaian kasual yang modis, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu duduk santai ditemani secangkir Cappucino yang masih panas - karena uap kopi masih mengepul di atas cangkir – dan juga sepotong Tiramisu cake yang belum tersentuh olehnya. Sang lelaki itu sendiri saat ini sedang membaca sebuah buku bertemakan masalah psikologis manusia yang sengaja ia beli kemarin malam. Buku yang berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran yang dia ajarkan pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi di Universitas tempatnya bekerja. Alunan musik klasik yang mengalun di café, berhasil membuat si pemilik rambut pirang dengan wajah tampan itu rileks seketika dan juga langsung fokus membaca buku tersebut. Setiap deret kata demi kata langsung ia pahami dan ia ingat betul-betul didalam otaknya yang ber IQ tinggi itu.

Tak Kris pedulikan beberapa pasang mata dari gadis-gadis maupun wanita disekitarnya yang sejak awal kedatangannya ke café , beberapa pasang mata dari gadis-gadis dan para wanita itu sudah tertuju padanya. Ia juga tidak ambil pusing dengan bisikkan-bisikkan berupa pujian dan kekaguman akan wajahnya yang tampan nan rupawan dari mereka semua. Terdengar pede, tapi memang Kris sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Sudah merupakan makanan sehari-hari jikalau dirinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan incaran para gadis dimana pun ia berada. Bahkan di Universitas pun ia selalu dikerubungi mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang meminta - atau mungkin bisa dibilang memaksa - dirinya supaya memberikan mereka jadwal tambahan belajar. Tapi Kris tahu, bukan belajarlah yang mahasiswi-mahasiswinya itu inginkan dan itu sedikit membuatnya jengah juga kesal.

Tapi jujur saja, Kris mulai agak risih dengan semua perhatian dan tatapan lapar para gadis yang ditujukkan kepadanya itu. Karena terkadang, ada dari mereka yang menatapnya dengan gerlingan nakal dan juga nafsu. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat tubuh Kris merinding tiba-tiba dan membuatnya juga merasa takut. Kris sendiri sedang berusaha agar ia tak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Dan berharap para gadis-gadis itu tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan semacam itu.

Mencari seorang kekasih adalah salah satu cara yang tepat agar para gadis itu tak lagi menatap atau mengganggunya. Lagi pula, mana mau para gadis itu menatapnya apalagi mengganggunya ketika ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang mengisi hati dan hari-harinya nanti kan? Mereka juga pasti tahu diri akan hal itu.

Kris sendiri kini sedang mencari pasangan yang cocok dan masuk kedalam kriteria wanita idamannya, namun sampai saat ini ia masih belum berhasil menemukan sosok wanita yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya itu. Kris hanya bisa berharap agar ia dengan segera menemukan jodohnya itu secepat mungkin. Agar para gadis-gadis itu tak lagi menjadikannya pusat perhatian karena ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih suatu saat nanti.

**Kling Kling**

Lonceng pintu café berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan atau tamu baru yang berkunjung kemari.

Sesosok wanita cantik berwajah oriental dengan anak lelaki manisnya yang masih kecil, kira-kira berusia 8 tahun, adalah tamu café yang baru masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan senyum ramah pun langsung menyambut mereka berdua dan dengan refleks mencubit pelan pipi bocah kecil itu. Sang pelayang mencubitnya karena gemas dan tidak kuasa melihat betapa manis dan imutnya sang bocah. Pelayan itu lalu membawa pasangan ibu dan anak barusan menuju sebuah meja yang kosong. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang pelayan di salah satu kursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang ditempati oleh Kris. Dan Kris sendiri saat ini masih sibuk membaca buku tebal psikologinya tersebut.

Sang ibu duduk disebelah kanan, sedangkan sang anak dengan surai gelap bak langit malam dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu duduk disebelah kiri. Mereka berdua menghadap ke depan, menghadap pada ruangan café, sedangkan Kris duduk berkebalikan dengan mereka berdua. Ia duduk menghadap jendela café yang menampilkan jalan raya yang tengah ramai oleh lalu lalang para manusia dan kendaraan.

Sang ibu pun mulai memesan menu sarapan pada sang pelayan ramah tersebut. Ia memesan menu untuknya dan juga putranya dengan memakai bahasa Inggris yang fasih pada sang pelayan. Dimana putranya mulai asyik memainkan boneka panda dan bola plastik berwarna kuning cerah berukuran kecil yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Setelah selesai memesan menu sarapan dan beberapa camilan untuk mereka berdua. Ibu dari bocah itu kemudian menitipkan putranya pada si pelayan sebentar karena ia pamit untuk menuju wastafel. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan wanita itu pun mulai berjalan menuju wastafel dengan agak tergesa-gesa setelah sebelumnya ia memberi tahu putranya itu ia akan ke wastafel. Dan bocah mungil nan menggemaskan itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti saja. Bocah itu kemudian mulai kembali bermain dengan boneka panda juga bola kecilnya.

Dan disaat si ibu sudah pergi ke wastafel, sang pelayan pun mulai kembali bekerja dengan mata yang terkadang fokus pada sosok anak lelaki tersebut. Memperhatikan dan mengawasi sang bocah agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan saat ibunya tidak ada disekitarnya.

Begitu semangatnya sang bocah bermain dengan bola dan boneka padanya, ia secara tak sengaja membuat bola kecilnya itu terlempar dari genggaman tangannya.

"Ah! Bolanya." kaget bocah itu saat bola miliknya terlepas dari genggaman tangan. Bola itu menggelinding pelan di atas meja dan sukses menabrak kecil cangkir berisi kopi Cappucino milik Kris, menghasilkan sebuah bunyi rendah namun dapat didengar oleh telinga sang pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kris pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya. Ia mengambil bola tersebut dan melirikkan kedua manik matanya kesamping kiri, ke arah dimana bola itu berasal.

Betapa terkejutnya Kris begitu mendapati seorang bocah lelaki manis yang tengah memeluk boneka panda sedang menatapnya. Kris tiba-tiba saja membeku ditempat dengan pandangan yang langsung terfokus pada sosok mungil itu. Kedua matanya entah kenapa tak berkedip sama sekali saat ia menatap bocah lelaki tersebut. Kris bahkan menelan ludahnya melihat betapa manis dan menggemaskannya bocah lelaki dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu. Benar-benar mirip seperti panda tapi ia lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dibanding panda yang asli. Dan lihatlah betapa menyilakukannya cahaya yang berasal dari balik tubuh sang bocah itu.

A-apakah anak lelaki ini adalah seorang malaikat?

Tanpa sadar, Kris memperhatikan dengan detail sosok bocah lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah. Pancaran mata obsidiannya yang polos, rambut hitam kelamnya yang agak berantakan, bibir merah mungilnya yang kissable, pipinya yang agak chubby dan warna kulitnya yang begitu eksotis.

_The Hell_! Apa yang sudah dipikirkan olehnya barusan?

Kris menggelengkan kepala cepat karena pikiran kacaunya tadi. Ini semua pasti gara-gara kandungan cafein dalam kopi yang ia minum hingga membuatnya berpikiran yang macam-macam pada sosok mungil tersebut. Sudah Kris ketahui sejak dulu, sering meminum kopi di pagi hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan juga pikirannya. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal telah meminum kopi di waktu sepagi ini, karena kopi itulah yang berhasil membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak barusan.

"Ungghh… Paman! Bola itu punya Tao~," ucap sebuah suara lembut berbahasa Chinese fasih yang sukses menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya, namun bukan hanya itu saja. Melodi indah barusan juga berhasil menggetarkan hati seorang Kris Wu untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya seperti… hatimu bagai meletup tiap kali mendengar sederet nada indah tersebut.

Dan kini, Kris sudah mendapati sosok mungil yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Tao itu berada dihadapannya. Memasang wajah memelas yang membuat hati dan pikiran Kris kembali kacau balau. Tak ia sangka, melihat sosok malaikat kecil itu dengan jarak sedekat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya mulai merasa gelisah.

"Paman… kembalikan bola punya Tao~," pinta Tao saat pandangan Kris masih terpaku hanya kepadanya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan satu tangannya lalu membukanya dihadapan Kris. Berharap agar sosok yang dia panggil paman tersebut mau mengembalikan bola kecil kesayangannya itu.

Kris terdiam sesaat. Ia memandang wajah manis sang bocah lalu kemudian beralih pada bola yang ada didalam genggamannya. "Punyamu?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Chinese juga sambil memasang ekspresi wajah bagai orang bodoh pada Tao.

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya lucu lalu mengangguk pelan. "Itu kan memang punya Tao. Tao sudah bilang kan sama Paman kalau bola itu punya Tao. Paman ini bagaimana sih!" balas Tao agak ketus dimana Kris hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan juga kaku dengan pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Kris hampir lupa diri dan lupa tempat saat sang bocah tadi memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali karena ia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir merah si bocah yang kelihatannya sangat kenyal dan manis itu. Tapi syukurlah, ia masih bisa menahan nafsunya atau bisa dibilang hormonnya readers semua.

"Paman kembalikan~" pinta Tao lagi dengan nada manja. Tubuh Kris bagai tersengat listrik saat Tao berucap dengan suara semanja dan semanis itu. Ohh~ betapa ia ingin sekali mendengar suara manja sosok malaikat kecil itu saat berada dibawahnya dengan tubuh telanjang tak berbusana. Mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara melodi indah berupa erangan dan desahan namanya dengan nada lantang. Ahhh~ pasti sangat menyenangkan jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan.

**PLAK PLAK**

Kris menampar kedua pipinya karena sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang jorok dan vulgar tentangnya dan juga bocah lelaki itu. Dimana Tao sendiri hanya bisa menatap sosok Kris dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit takut akan tindakannya barusan. Kris mulai kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan beberapa kali, ia lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri dan dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, Kris pun menyerahkan bola plastik berwarna kuning cerah tersebut pada Tao.

"I-ini Paman kembalikan bola punyamu." kata Kris sambil berusaha tersenyum wajar pada Tao. Setelahnya, Kris merasa amat sangat bahagia dikala tangan mungil sang bocah itu bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

'**Oh my God! Tangannya yang mungil itu terasa lembut dan halus sekali,'** kata Kris dalam hati diiringi sorakkan bahagianya. **'Dan bagaimana aku bisa mencium aroma harum nan nikmat yang berasal dari malaikat kecil ini? Padahal jarakku dan dia tidaklah dekat,' **sambung Kris sambil terus mengendus-endus aroma wangi dari tubuh Tao yang menguar disekitarnya.

Wajah Tao sendiri seketika berubah cerah saat ia menerima bola itu dari tangan Kris. "Makasih Paman~" ucapnya.

"E-eh sa-sama-sama emmhh. Namamu Tao kan?" tanya Kris dengan detak jantungnya yang perlahan mulai berdebar-debar tak terkendali.

Tao mengangguk cepat dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada Kris. "Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Paman boleh memanggilku Tao~" tuturnya masih sambil tersenyum manis pada sosok lelaki yang berusia 17 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

**Deg Deg**

Jantung Kris makin berdebar keras saat Tao memberinya senyum semanis itu. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Tao tapi berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan gejolak hormonnya yang ingin sekali mendekap dan mengecup lalu melumat bibir bocah mungil bernama Huang Zi Tao dihadapannya tersebut. Setelah itu menelanjanginya, menidurkannya di meja, lalu menjamah tubuh mungilnya yang mulus tanpa noda dan kemudian SADARLAH HOY WU YIFAN!

**BUGH BUGH BUGH**

Kali ini Kris memukulkan buku tebalnya tepat kekepala sebanyak tiga kali. Dan hal itu cukup berhasil untuk menghapus bayangan dirinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan Tao di meja café. Uggghhh, sungguh mengerikan sekali imajinasi liarnya barusan. Pahit pahit pahit(?)

"Ngomong-ngomong nama Paman siapa? Paman kok tinggi sekali sih? Dan wajah paman juga sangat tampan?" tanya Tao beruntun dengan suara innocent tanpa mempedulikan aksi abnormal Kris sebelumnya.

**Blush**

Wajah Kris memerah sempurna mendengar pujian dari sosok malaikat kecil itu.

'**Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa wajahku memerah hanya karena pujian dari seorang anak kecil? Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan hambamu iniiiii!'** pekik Kris dalam hatinya sendiri saat dirinya menyadari wajahnya memanas karena pujian dari Tao.

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal."Emh, nama Paman Kris Wu tapi Tao boleh memanggil Paman Kris. Dan… apa paman benar-benar setampan itu?" tanyanya pada Tao sambil berusaha menetralisir rona merah di pipinya.

Tao mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum cerah pada Kris. "Papa Tao juga tampan tapi wajah Paman Kris lebih tampan lagi, ehehe~" ujarnya polos.

'**Kalau begitu Tao, apa kamu mau jadi pacar Paman karena Paman sangat tampan hm?'** sahut Kris cepat didalam hati yang tak mungkin ia utarakan secara gamblang disana. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh tamu café karena dianggap dan dicap sebagai om-om hidung belang.

"A-ah terima kasih atas pujianmu Tao," balas Kris dengan senyum tipis.

"Sama-sama Paman Kris~"

Setelah itu, Tao pun kembali duduk manis di kursinya dan kembali memainkan boneka panda serta bola kecilnya dengan riang. Pandangan Kris tetap tertuju pada sosok mungil Tao yang kembali asyik bermain. Ia dengan seksama memperhatikan wajah manis nan imut tanpa noda milik Tao di tempat duduknya. Lalu beralih pada bibir merah cherry Tao yang bergerak-gerak – Kris ingin sekali mencium bibir itu-. Selanjutnya lengan dan jari-jari mungilnya - Kris ingin sekali mengemut jari-jarinya- yang terekspose karena Tao memakai baju lengan pendek. Kemudian beralih pada kedua paha mulus Tao yang tertampang jelas karena Tao memakai celana pendek. Oh, walau masih kanak-kanak, paha Tao sangat sexy juga ternyata.

Kris mulai berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bola itu kembali terlepas dari genggaman tangan Tao dan kembali menggelinding di meja lalu menabrak cangkir kopinya. Ia ingin saat-saat indah barusan kembali terulang lagi!

"Ehem, _I'm sorry sir_," ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Kris.

Merasa panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, Kris pun menatap balik orang itu, yang ternyata adalah si pelayan wanita. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah yang telah 100% normal kembali .

Si pelayan menatap tajam Kris, membuat si pirang merasa heran karenanya. Si pelayan pun melirikkan kedua manik matanya pada sosok Tao yang kini sedang bergelayut manja pada ibunya yang sudah kembali dari wastafel. Kris pun mengikuti arah pandangan sang pelayan dan seketika wajahnya berubah saat melihat tingkah manja sang malaikat kecil pada ibunya itu. Andai saja Tao bermanja-manja padanya seperti itu, betapa bahagianya Kris saat itu juga.

"Saya memperhatikan anak itu karena perintah dari ibunya dan saya juga melihat interaksi anda dengan anak itu," mulai sang pelayan yang membuat Kris kembali menatapnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah anda… seorang pedophile?" lanjut sang pelayan dengan tatapan curiga dan menyelidik.

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang pelayan."Apa maksud anda dengan mengatakan saya adalah pedophile? Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali." balasnya.

"Saya melihat bagaimana anda menatap anak itu barusan Tuan. Anda seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup dan itu membuat saya khawatir."

Kris tertohok juga terkejut setengah mati oleh kata-kata sang pelayan yang 100% tepat sasaran. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dengan sempurna dibalik topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengucapkan kata tidak sopan seperti itu pada seorang pelanggan? Memakan hidup-hidup anda bilang? Apa saya terlihat seperti seorang kanibal?" tanya Kris sedikit membentak pada sang pelayan.

"Saya hanya berbincang sebentar dengan anak itu karena saya pribadi sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Apa anda tahu jika saya juga memiliki seorang anak? Dan apa anda tahu jika anak saya itu mirip dengannya hah?" tambah Kris yang terpaksa juga harus berbohong pada si pelayan.

Sang pelayan yang mendengar ucapan Kris itu langsung meminta maaf padanya karena ia merasa telah salah paham padanya. Kris mendengus sebal tapi disisi lain ia juga memaafkan ketidaksopanan sang pelayan tersebut. Kris lalu menyuruh sang pelayan untuk cepat pergi darinya sebelum ia melaporkan tingkahnya pada atasan si pelayan. Dan si pelayan pun tanpa pikir dua kali langsung kabur dari hadapan Kris.

Setelah si pelayan pergi. Kris kembali memukulkan buku tebal miliknya itu tepat di kepala sebanyak lima kali. Namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu dan dengan gerakkan cepat membuka buku tersebut. Kedua manik matanya terfokus pada daftar isi yang tercantum pada buku psikologis tersebut.

"Ini dia!" gumam Kris saat menemukan kata 'Pedophile' yang disebutkan oleh sang pelayan tadi. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengetahui jika Pedophile adalah salah satu kelainan psikologis juga?" tambahnya sedikit tidak percaya.

**Pedophile atau Pedofilia**

**Adalah gangguan kejiwaan dan juga termasuk kelainan seksual pada orang dewasa atau remaja. Dimana biasanya ditandai dengan suatu kepentingan seksual primer atau ekslusif pada anak yang rata-rata berumur sekitar dibawah 10 tahun**.

Kris membeku ditempat setelah membaca kalimat-kalimat di atas. Ia merasa seperti tertusuk belati begitu sadar apa yang dia alami barusan pada Tao seperti apa yang tertampang jelas pada kalimat tersebut.

"A-aku seorang pedophile?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan hampir berdesis pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak percaya semudah itu. Kris pun kembali menatap sosok Tao dan hasilnya… ia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya berkerlap-kerlip disekitar Tao. Kris juga bisa merasakan sebuah gerakkan slow motion dari Tao saat sang bocah dengan polos dan innocentnya memakan cake yang tersaji. Bagaimana bibir kissablenya itu bergerak-gerak erotis - menurut Kris - saat mengunyah cake tersebut. Betapa bercahayanya manik mata obsidian sang malaikat saat menatap cakenya dengan suka cita.

'**Ohh~ betapa indah dan manisnya anak itu Tuhan~,' **batin Kris dengan memasang tampang bodohnya. **'Ijinkanlah malaikat kecil itu menjadi milikku secepatnya ya Tuhan.**' sambungnya dengan senyum mesum.

Kris lalu melepaskan pandangannya dan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

'**Tidak! Aku bukan seorang pedophile! Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang anak lelaki yang berusia jauh dibawahku.'** Pikir Kris sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

'**Masa bodohlah jikalau pun aku menjadi seorang Pedophil! Yang jelas, malaikat kecil itu harus menjadi milikku!'** janjinya dalam hati dengan nada mantap.

Kris lalu kembali menatap sosok Tao yang sedang cemberut dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya. Ahh~ pose yang sangat menggemaskan sekali, batin Kris saat melihatnya.

"Tao sayang, Tiramisu cakenya sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi," kata Ibu Tao. Tao pun semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Tiramisu cake yang kamu makan barusan adalah yang terakhir sayang." sambung ibu Tao sambil mengusap-usap pelan rambut putranya dengan lembut.

'**Hmm… sepertinya Tao ingin memakan Tiramisu cake lagi tetapi stoknya sudah habis,'** kata Kris dalam hati yang telah mengerti dengan keadaan dan situasi yang terjadi diantara pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Tapi Tao mau Tiramisu cake lagi Mama." kesal Tao yang masih kekeuh ingin mendapatkan Tiramisu cakenya.

Ibu Tao menghela napas pelan. "Tiramisunya sudah habis sayang. Sudah tidak ada lagi." jelas Ibu Tao final. Dan wajah Tao pun langsung berubah kusut.

Disisi lain, Kris tersenyum penuh arti melihat Tiramisu cakenya yang masih belum tersentuh sedikit pun. **'Oke! Ini adalah kesempatan pertamaku untuk melakukan pedekate dengan Tao.' **ucapnya dalam hati dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan gerakkan pelan nan berwibawa. Kris menggeser duduknya hingga ia kini berada dihadapan sosok malaikat kecilnya tersebut. Ibu Tao dan Tao pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kris yang berada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Eh, Paman Kris." kata Tao sedikit terkejut melihat Kris.

Dengan senyum tampan sejuta voltnya. Kris memberikan Tiramisu cake miliknya pada Tao. "Ini Tao, makanlah punya Paman. Masih utuh kok." ujarnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum wajar pada Tao lalu Ibunya.

"Woaaahhh~ terima kasih Paman Kris~." Pekik Tao gembira saat Tiramisu cake Kris kini tersaji dihadapannya. Kris pun tertawa pelan melihatnya. Dimana Ibu Tao hanya bisa duduk dengan senyum canggung melihat seorang lelaki tampan nan baik hati mau memberikan Tiramisu cakenya itu pada putranya.

'**Huang Zi Tao. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menjadi milik Paman Krismu ini hehehe,'**

**END**

**Berkenan untuk mereview ff super gaje ini?**

**And Yes! No Sequel!**

**Thank you buat yang sudah ngoreksi perbedaan usia Kris ma Tao. Memang sebelumnya mu dibikin cuman terpaut 13 tahun, Krisnya mahasiswa bukan dosen. Tapi kurang greget(?)jadilah bedanya 17 tahun :3**


End file.
